Everyone Is Watching Us
by I Am Not A Freak
Summary: Seen through the eyes of Julianna (my character), Javiers close friend. Just observations and life I guess.
1. Default Chapter

I don't own Javier or Katey, or their family if they get drawn into this although I am not sure yet. I don't   
  
even know if I am going to continue this, probably will depend on reviews. I do have more though. I was   
  
just to lazy to post it if no one ended up liking it. Also most likely their thoughts and speaking would be in   
  
Spanish, but then some people wouldn't be able to read it. Like me. So it remains in English.  
  
Rating: PG-13 (There will probably be nothing over a PG rating, but to always be on the safe side.)  
  
Chapter 1 "Dancing with Javier"  
  
Julianna closed her eyes as the music filled the space around her. She spun loosely around waiting   
  
to feel the rhythm of the music in her bones. She felt her hips start to sway and controlled them to the beat.   
  
When she opened her eyes she was staring into the face of her best friend, a young man named Javier. His   
  
floppy hair fell in the way of his eyes as he took her had in his and spun her around. They began to dance;   
  
their hips swayed seductively close. His hands were on her back and hers were winding their way around   
  
his neck. His hand fell down her thigh to life up her leg, and she dipped back in response to the dance step.   
  
Soon others dancing around them kept their eyes on them, watching their moves carefully.  
  
"Tonight everyone is watching us," Javier told her with a grin forming on his face. Julianna laughed out   
  
loud at the idea. When she realized that they were, however, she became shocked and a little flustered.   
  
Soon the song ended and so did the dance. Many people, including Julianna, left the floor in search of   
  
water, or another type of thirst quencher.  
  
Javier easily found another dance partner. In truth, the dance partner easily came to him. Julianna   
  
watched them from the bar, thinking how well Javier moved. At times like these she always came to the   
  
realization of just how good looking her friend was. It was no wonder that all of the ladies wanted to dance   
  
with him. He only had eyes for Katey Miller, though. She was the American who he had fallen madly in   
  
love with, but when her family went back to America he stayed behind. It had been months since the   
  
incident, but he still hadn't moved on. Julianna sighed. She hated when her thoughts wound their way to   
  
this topic, as they so often had before. It was so depressing.   
  
She took a deep resolute breath and headed back out to the dance floor. 


	2. Face in the Mirror

I maintain everything that I said in the first chapter. I don't own what I don't own, and I own what I do.   
  
PG-13, just in case.  
  
Chapter 2 "Face in the Mirror"  
  
"Julianna, Hector is waiting for you," her mother's shrill, impatient voice called up the stairs. Julianna rolled her eyes and made a face of disgust in her mirror. A face that she would gladly show to her mother, if she had the nerve to do so. Her mother continuously set her up with 'nice' Spanish boys. She didn't like Julianna's interest in American boys, or poor Spanish boys for that matter. In her mother's mind 'nice' meant rich and Spanish. Nothing Else mattered. Her mother hardly approved of her even being friends with Javier, let along anything else. She looked at her reflection in the mirror. Her brown eyes were line in black and her hair was let down. It hit her shoulders and was cut so that it framed her face. She adjusted her dark blue knee length dress. It was snug and loose in all the right spots and the sleeves started near her shoulders. He buttoned up the 4 white buttons on the chest and took a step back to take it all in. She looked pretty good, she thought. She looked out the window and saw the wind whipping around the trees. She grabbed a white sweater, just in case, and headed out the door just as her mother yelled her name once again. 


	3. Meeting Hector

I maintain everything that I said in the first chapter. I don't own what I don't own, and I own what I do.

PG-13 - Just In Case

I got a lot of response and I am sorry for my laziness. I had this chapter written a long time ago, along with the next, and just haven't had time to add it.

Chapter 3 **Meeting Hector**

When Julianna entered the room Hector was standing with a confident air next her mother in the kitchen. He smiled at her and she felt a blush rise into her face as he, not so subtly, looked her over. He took a deep breath and walked over to introduce himself. His hand was outstretched and his lips had just parted when her mother quickly bolted across the length of the kitchen to them and took it upon herself to introduce the two young people.

"Hector, this is my daughter Julianna. Julianna, this is the wonderfully nice young man, Hector. Have fun!"

She said this last part as she pushed them forcefully and swiftly out the door.

The cold air hit Juliann suddenly in the face and she was grateful for her sweater, which she quickly pulled over her head. She wasn't sure, but she thought she heard Hector sigh discontentedly as she did so. When she looked as his face, however, he smiled at her and walked her to his car. All she could think of as Hector opened the door for her was how rich he must be. Not only was his car a top model made only one year ago, the inside was upholstered in an expensive-looking type of leather. She could still faintly smell that 'new car' smell. She jumped a little when the door beside her closed and a few seconds later Hector was beside her.

"Where would you like to go," Hector asked, then added, "We could go to a nice restaurant, maybe?"

He formed this last part as a question. He expected a response from her. She thought it over, a bit surprised at the choice being hers.

"Do you like to dance?"


End file.
